Beneath Magic and Power
by 4ever NaruIno
Summary: Naruto is given a mission to protect one lady from an all girl school, one that's located in Japan. He must protect this lady at all cost even when wacky things happen at Mahora Academy! Chaos ensues! NarutoxNegima Crossover
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everybody! Been a while now hasn't it? I got out from a MAJOR writer's block and will be updating this every two weeks. I assure you that this will be completed or my momma is gonna fry me! Enjoy reading and R&R! Peace out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima… T_T the Harem…-.-**

**Pairings: NarutoxKonoka (others, you choose… if you want a harem…)**

**Without Further ado… presenting, Beneath Magic and Power!**

**At the Hokage's office**

Two figures, a blond woman in her mid 20s with big breast and hair in a ponytail, and a man around 19 years of age having spiky golden hair reaching until his shoulders, eyes blue and round and has whisker- like marks in his cheeks, wears a green vest, regular black cargo pants with a holster containing weapons such as shurikens and kunais, he also wears a white coat with red flames dancing at the end of the coat, were discussing of a certain subject.

"I want you to read this file, Naruto as this will be your long term mission." The woman said to the said man. The man read the file stating his mission. "So, all I have to do is to protect this girl named Konoka Konoe of Mahora Academy, Tsunade- baachan?" Naruto asked. "Yes. You are to protect her at any cost since many people wants to take hold of her for something worth." The said woman grumbled about some pesky brat. "… Then I refuse." Naruto replied. " WHAT?!? Naruto, this mission is requesting specifically of you." She yelled. "But what about the Akatsuki, Orochimaru and Sasuke?!?! Shouldn't they be my mission?" Naruto yelled back. "Naruto! I taught you better than to yell at the hokage!" Tsunade glared at Naruto. "… I'm sorry… It's just that I really need to focus at the situation were in." Naruto sadly stared at the ground . Tsunade softened at this since Konoha is in the time of crisis where villains joined with villains to take down Konoha.

"… Treat this mission as a vacation of sort, to be able to ease your worries about Konoha for a while." She smiled. Naruto then sighed " Fine… like I have a choice." " Excellent. When will you depart? Your mission will take a long time by the way. Around 2 years." "Hai, hai… geez baa- chan it sounds like you like me to leave." Naruto said teasingly and shunshined away. " What am going to do with this kid?" Tsunade said as she drank her bottle of sake while defeating the dreaded enemy of a hokage: paperwork.

**(Time Skip)**

Naruto traveled to Japan and onto his destination. _' hmmm… this is Mahora school… I need to memorize the terrain here to be able to take advantage when an enemy approaches Konoka- san.' _He thought and made a cross- shaped sign yelling a phrase **"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"** suddenly 4 identical clones of himself came to life in a puff of smoke. "Scout the area and memorize it, dispel when done." Naruto ordered his clones as they nodded and left to do their task assigned. "Time to find the head master to start my mission." He sighed and looked for said man silently.

Konoemon Konoe was having a break from his paperwork and is just about to start working again when his assistant, Shizuna, knocked on the door. "Someone would want to see you sir. Would you like to see him?" She asked. "Send him in" He replied knowing who the man was. Naruto then came in and greeted the headmaster. " Ohayo! Are you the headmaster of Mahora academy?" Naruto asked. "Yes, yes I am. I assume you know why I called you here." Konoemon said eyeing the blond boy. " I understand what my mission is sir but if I may ask, why choose me, isn't her bodyguard enough?" Naruto asked. " I see.. You met Setsuna I presume? Then the answer is simple, because I know your father and he is a good friend of mine and also, I trust my granddaughter to your care not that I trust Setsuna… but with the two of you protecting her then this old man here can rest in peace." Konoemon laughed heartily. "Ah, I see… so I'll do this mission under one condition." "Which is?" Konoemon asked. "You will not inform the teachers and students of my presence as the enemy will be wary of me and bring reinforcents, we don't want that right?" Konoemon caresses his chin and thought for a while. " Of course, of course." He answered. "I shall take my-" Naruto was cut off by a scream of a girl. "The scream might be coming from Konoka! Naruto-" "Got it." Naruto shunshin'ed away to the designated place where the scream is heard.

**Inside the Mahora forest…**

"KYAAAA!!!" a middle schoolgirl screamed at the scene unfolding before her. " So this is the bodyguard that's protecting the girl? This is child's play!" A man said angrily as he kicked another in the stomach hard. " G-gomen, Ojou- sama, I c-couldn't protect you…" Said a girl that was brutally bruise that was seem to came from a fight. "SETSUNA- CHAN!!" The girl felt tears falling from her eyes. " It's time to bring the girl. We shouldn't waste time." The leader of the group said as a member approached the girl. "Hehehe… You'll be a fine toy for the master to play with…" The girl was shocked as she can't run away because of fear and couldn't leave her companion behind. Just as the man was about to touch a voice cried out. " You shall not touch her nor the girl she's with." Naruto, wearing a mask as to not reveal his identity, landed beside the girl " Who are you punk?!?!" the man said. " Your executioner…" Naruto said as he rushed to attack the man. "We'll see about that, DIE!!" as the group charged at the blond, Naruto suddenly vanished from sight. "Come out and play boy." The leader said as he searched his surrounding for any sign of the blond. "hmf. Pathetic,is this the best you can do? I'll finish this now just to save your shame. Naruto reappeared behind one of the goons and broke his neck then pulled out a kunai and threw at the target. Naruto killed all the mercenaries flawlessly leaving the leader left. " You gonna run now?" Naruto taunted. "Y-you monster! I'LL KILL YOU!" The leader charged and attacked ferociously while Naruto just dodged. "Tsk, tsk. Sloppy form." Naruto commented leaving the attacker much more angry. " WHY YOU-!" The leader was cut off by the a kunai embedded to his heart killing him. Naruto sighed." I wished there would be more stronger opponents here." As he walked back to the girl who was shocked at what happened. " Are you ok, miss Konoka?" Naruto asked concerned. " I'm ok… but my Setsuna- chan…" Konoka said as she looked at the battered and bloodied body of Setsuna. Naruto deeply sighed as he examined the said girl. "I think I can fix this. But you'll still need to go to the clinic or hospital to further treat her wounds." He then makes some hand signs and announce the Jutsu. **"NINPOU: MYSTICAL PALM TECHNIQUE!" **Konoka eyes went wide as he saw Naruto's hands glowed in green light. After treating the wound, Naruto stood up " I shall be going now." Naruto then walked away. Konoka, still shocked at the technique done, called out. "What you name sir?" only to see a pile of leaves fluttered by the winds. _'Who was that man? How can he heal Setsuna- chan's wounds? I haven't got to thank him yet. His very mysterious …' _Konoka thought while dragging her friend to the nearest hospital.


	2. The Beggining

**A/N: Yo! Just to remind you, The poll will be on until the fifth chappie. And as for the early update… I have nothing to do… so there! R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto and Negima! But I Own the OC character later on…**

**Without further ado, Beneathe Magic and Power Chapter one, the Beginning!**

* * *

**One week later…**

"Ok class, dismissed." The classroom was bursting with noises after the teacher left. It's been one week after the incident involving a certain girl, namely Konoka Konoe. After Konoka's bodyguard and companion, Setsuna, regained conciousness in the hospital, noticing Konoka was assumed missing, was screaming bloody mary until Konoka arrived at the scene looking at the screaming girl strangely. After Konoka explained the situation Setsuna calmed down and question about the guy. Unfortunately, no answer arrived since Konoka herself didn't know the identity of the man. After a couple of days, both girls went back to school leading to the situation right now.

"Ne, Konoka, what happened to you in the past days?" A girl with blue hair asked Konoka.

"I was also wondering to Konoka- bozu during the past days, de gozaru." Added a girl who has short hair and has her eyes closed most of the time.

"Ohoho~! Maybe Konoka- chan met her boyfriend?" A girl in a pony-tailed assumed.

"Ne!?!? Konoka- san don't have one! How dare you assume that she has a boyfriend Asuna- san!" Setsuna replied angrily.

"A- ano…" Konoka was just about say about something, a teacher appeared.

"The headmaster is requesting Konoka's presence in his office immediately." He said and walked away and was soon followed by Konoka.

**Meanwhile…**

"Whew… That's a good workout… Ok guys! Disperse yourselves."

"SIR, YES SIR!" The clone shouted as they dispersed themselves by group.

Naruto was just about finished with his training and is going to have launch until he sensed a presence coming his way. Naruto suddenly hid in the bushes.

"hm? I sensed someone here but it must be my imagination, de gozaru." She said to herself and walked away.

"Damn… she can detect my presence… better be careful around her…" He told himself.

"Maybe, I'll just be by the river to relax… after all this is my vacation…" Naruto then vanished by a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Konoka was just finished talking to her grandfather about the incident and was strolling by the river by herself to think and contemplate what happen before.

'_Who's that man? How can he defeat a gang without a sweat? I still have to thank him…' _Konoka was cut off in her thought by the sound of a harmonica. Curious, Konoka followed the sound until it reached the waterfall deep in the forest. Konoka, looking at one of the branch of the tree saw the man that sved her one week ago.

'_That's him!' _She mentally told herself. Getting courage to speak, she called out "A- ano…" She started. Suddenly the music stopped and the man look at her.

'_Oh crud.' _Was one knuckleheaded blonde reaction as he saw a girl staring at him. Mentally cursing himself he slid down his mask which thankfully, the girl didn't his face because of the shodow covering him.

Naruto was about hightail out of there until the Konoka shouted out "W- wait!" making the blonde stopped and looked at her.

'_I guess it can't be helped…' _He mentally sighed and answered " yes, Konoka- san?" He asked.

"A- ano… thank you for defending me from the gang one week ago." She thank the blonde shyly as she bowed.

"No problem.." He then thought _'I shouldn't tell her about my mission… question may arise.' _Naruto thought "Just wanted to help a defenseless girl from getting kidnapped from those guys alright?"

"Yes… I understand that fully, but still, thank you… may I know your name? She asked as she looked away from embarrassment.

"Hmm… maybe about next time?" he smiled beneath his mask as he looked away.

"B- but..." she then looked at him only to find swirling leaves in the wind.

'_What an intriguing man… I want to know more about him…' _She thought as she stared at the empty space where the man was and finally, walked away.

* * *

'_Damn! I didn't sense her presence… Oh well, at least she's in no physical danger since she's in her school and the old man can take good care of her… Man, I'm hungry.' _Naruto walked around town to find a restaurant where they serve ramen he then found a restaurant and went in.

"Oji- san! One bowl of miso ramen please!" He ordered.

"Of course, please wait for a little while." The chef said as she rushed to the kitchen to prepare for the man's food.

As Naruto was waiting for his food he suddenly heard a conversation taking place in a table beside him. Curious, he listened to their conversation.

"So Negi Springfield, the son of the thousand master, will be coming to our school to resume his training as a mage? Hehe, It's about time to regain my freedom and destroy this magic curse. But I will need to suck on his blood. What do you think, Chachamaru?" asked a long blond girl who is short and is wearing a school uniform of Mahora Academy.

"You can do it. You suck his blood and become what you truly were, a full blooded vampire, master." Replied a humanoid girl who also wearing a Mahora school unform.

"Indeed, let us go Chachamaru and prepare ourselves for his visit." She and the humanoid then left the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Naruto was busy contemplating about conversation they had earlier. _'Magic? Vampires? Mage? What do these things mean? I'll have to ask the old man Konoemon later. But first…' _Naruto looked at his food being served in front of him. _'RAMEN!!!'_ He mentally shouted as he dug in to his food.

**20 minutes later, outside the restaurant…**

After 40 bowls of ramen and a huge payment later, Naruto was walking toward the academy to visit the headmaster to ask an explanation about the conversation the girls they had earlier. Suddenly Naruto's body tensed. He looked around and sighed in relief. "I thought I sensed a faint chakra signature nearby… Must be my imagination. Better hurry if I want to patrol around Konoka- san." He told himself as he sprinted through the tree to reach the headmaster office. Unknowingly to him, behind the bushes, a girl was watching carefully at the blond_. 'Hmmm… he's a ninja huh? What would he be meeting the headmaster for?' _She thought. _'Better ask him later, de gozaru.'_ She then vanished into thin air.


	3. Meetings and Initial Battle

**A/N: Yo! Ther you go the 2****nd**** chapter. Poll is still ongoing and I'm surprised at the votes. But I'll think about it. Now enjoy reading and R&R I'll tell you the results after the 5****th**** chapter ok?**

**Deathmvp: Yea. I once thought of that but I discarded that Idea. I wanted Naruto tobe able to protect Konoka without blending in the school as a student. And also Naruto should act more mature at 19 rather than 16.**

**naruhinasakufan1: I think I'll put the match at later chapters so keep reading yeah?**

**Other: Thanks for the review I really, really, really, really… Appreciate it!**

**Peace out!**

**Disclaimer: Idon't OWN Naruto and Negima!!! But imagine if I do… *Drool* **

**Chapter 2: Meetings and Initial Combat**

* * *

**Inside the Mahora Academy Headmaster's Office…**

Konoemon is just about finished defeating his most torturous and deadly enemy: Paperwork, until his assistant, Shizuna, entered the office.

"Excuse me sir, but Mr. Uzumaki would like to see you. Will I bring him in?" Shizuna said to the busy principal.

"Hm? At a time like this? Hmmm… I don't mind Shizuna, bring him in." He replied. Seeing an affirmative nod. Shizuna opened the door letting Naruto in the office.

"Hey old man how'd ya doing?" Naruto asked cheerfully.

"Ohoho~! Still lively I see." He laughed heartilybut soon turned back to his work. " I'm just about finished with this blasted paperwork." He said rubbing his temples. "All these Paper is driving crazy!"

Naruto chuckled at this. "Our hokage have the same problem as you… well, if you don't count the numbers of paperwork she has flying around office and let her assistant do all the work." They both chuckled at this.

"She must be very lazy letting her assistant doing all the work." He said still chickling.

"Yea she is. But on to the main topic." Naruto said suddenly serious. "I want answers old man." He looked at Konoemon in the eye.

"What questions are you preferring to, Naruto- kun?" He asked looking at him confused.

"Don't take me for a fool old man! I heard a conversation about a certain subject when I was eating at a restaurant." Naruto sternly looked at the man as if demanding answers.

"And the would be?" Konoemon said calmly despite feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Magic. Vampires. Mage. Curse. I want information on those and certain man named Negi Springfield." He said still looking at the man.

The man looked at Naruto with wide eyes shocked beyond all reason just because of the statement he just said to him. However, after a few awkward minutes, Konoemon recomposes himself and began "I see… I was surprised Naruto that you actually heard those word from one of the students, I presume. Isn't she the one with long blond hair, short and has a companion?" He looked at Naruto just to see an affirmative nod from him.

"Ah. I see… Then there is no need for secrecy. I presume you have your own magic which you call it, Chakra?" Naruto nodded. "Then explaining Magic is much more easier to explain. Magic, like chakra, creates techniques that causes devastating damage and at the same time miracles. Magic and chakra are different however, where Chakra only draw their power from the inner body known as the Chakra coil and the more Chakra they have the more devastating effect it causes. Am I correct?" Naruto nodded again. "Magic, however, is quite the opposite of Chakra but still similar as they are both controlled and mold their energy into anything they wanted to but Magic are drawn from all around us. The environment, the air, the people, and so on and so forth. However, they are unstable and is needed to controlled. Mages uses chants to create spells to control the flow of energy around. Mages are users of magic and is acquainted to energy around them, to further their training they have to be distributed to different countries according to their specialties." Konoemon looked at Naruto and sweatdrop at the scene.

In front of Konoemon, Naruto was half-asleep in his seat, drooling and twiddling his thumbs while in his mind was thinking differently regarding the conversation the blonde girl had with her partner earlier.

'_hm… she is expecting Negi Springfield to come to lift her curse but what is her curse? Something is fishy here…' _Naruto thought and snapped out of his world.

"Hey old man… what is the girls curse… you know the vampire girl?" Naruto said as he looked at the headmaster.

"Hm? Evangeline's curse you say? Very well… I'll tell you. Her curse is-" Konoemon was cut off by an explosion in the forest.

"Someone's fighting…" Naruto spoke.

"How'd you know?" Konoemon asked, intrigued by his deduction skills. For all he knows it might just be an explosion or something.

"I felt 3 chakra signature in the area." He said simply.

"In this time of the night? Naruto, you better look." He said.

"Sure, whatever." Naruto then vanished from the office.

* * *

**At the park at night…**

Naruto arrived at the scene just in time to see a young boy defeated by Evangeline and her partner. Listening quietly on their conversation, Evangeline took the boy by the collar and laughed hysterically.

"Negi Springfield, Son of the thousand master who put this blasted curse on me. By drinking your blood, I shall become free and wipe this accursed place from the face of the earth. BWAHAHA!!!" Evangeline said with glee.

"Eva- san… don't do it…" The boy pleaded.

"Your pathetic. I'll kill swiftly after drinking your blood. Bon apatite." Evangeline went closer and closer to the boy's neck until suddenly, a shuriken went between them. Evangeline looked to see a blonde man looking back at her.

"I don't what's going on here. But girls shouldn't pick on boys…" Naruto vanished and reappeared behind holding his kunai near her neck while glaring at her. "Especially young ones…" He said having venom in his voice.

Evageline was surprised at the speed of the boy. _'Who is this guy? How can he go behind the great Evangeline A.K McDoWell? Proposterous! Chachamaru!' _Evangeline thought while Chachamaru engaged Naruto in combat.

"I will protect my master at all cost." She said.

"Maa, maa, don't we all." He said and went to the young boy in a flash.

"Are you ok kid?" He asked concerned about the boy.

"I'm… ok. Thank you sir for rescuing me." He replied.

"No need for formalities just rest for a while in this tree while I take care of this trash. Ok?"

"B- but you can't-" He was cutoff by Naruto.

"I can manage now rest or would I silence you?." He looked at him in eye.

"H- hai…" He said while resting on the tree scared the man's wrath.

"now where were we? Naruto said looking back at his opponent who seems surprised.

"Who are you boy?!? I demand answer!" She said angrily.

"Hehe… I'm your executioner…" He said, face became serious. **(A/N) Of course they wouldn't see because of the mask but whatever.)**

"LETS RUMBLE!" Naruto shouted as he charged at the enemy.

"Chachamaru!" Evangeline shouted as said partner went over.

"Of course." She replied and rushed to him.


	4. Battle and Threats

_Last time…_

"_LETS RUMBLE!" Naruto shouted as he charged at the enemy._

"_Chachamaru!" Evangeline shouted as said partner went over._

"_Of course." She replied and rushed to him._

_

* * *

_

_Now…_

On a Sunday night, in the park, three fighters… well, one mage, one humanoid are battling one shinobi with blonde hair. The fight was so intense that the park itself got craters all over the place. Finally the shinobi spoke in his battered formed, mask shattered away. "It's been a while since I've battle a worthy opponent." He said chuckling.

"Indeed, likewise…" The transformed short to slender vampire said.

"Shall we continue?" Naruto asked. Suddenly the vampire's assistant, Chachamaru punched Naruto in the gut.

"Hm? Playing dirty now are we?" He said while the naruto went out in a 'poof'

"What?" Chachamaru said intrigued.

"Above you." Naruto said. Chachamaru looked up to see the real Naruto in the sky throwing a single kunai. Naruto then made handsigns and announce the jutsu.

"**KAGE KUNAI NO JUTSU" **Suddenly one became two and then doubled everytime until hundreds of kunais rained down to the humanoid girl.

Chachamaru was about shield herself until a shield enveloped her, protecting from the kunais thrown. Chachamaru looked at her master "Thank you master." She said as she went back to the fight.

"Just finish the pathetic creature." She said as she chanted her spell.

"HEY! I'll have you know that this creature is human!" Naruto shouted just before Chachamaru once again engaged combat with him.

"Grr… Why I outta-" Naruto was cut off by an icicle that Naruto dodged narrowly.

"Damn you!" He said, angered. "I just have enough of this game." He said as he began to make handsigns. Once he finished it while dodging spells and fists he cried out. **"FIRE TSUNAMI TECHNIQUE!"** A wave of fiery water riled up in the air and was to crash down at two girls.

"Damn! Chachamaru, Barrier!" She shouted.

"Yes master." She said as she raised her hand to act like a shield as the wave of fire crashed. While holding the barrier though it protects them from harms way, the barrier begins to crack due to pressure. Little amount of flame got in and burned the circuit of the humanoid and some skin of the Vampire.

"CHACHAMARU!!!" Evangeline shouted as the tsunami calmed down. She looked at the humanoid just to see it unresponsive.

"Aww… Eva- chan lost her toy… I'm sobbing too much already…" Naruto said sarcastically.

"DAMN YOU!!!" Evangeline rushed to combat due to rage and transformed to a more sinister vampire. **(A/N: Think of Evangeline in adult form and has added horns, wings, and a tail.)**

"Uuuuu… Someone brought out the big ones! I'm scared…" Naruto looked at her seriously. "Shall we?" He taunted.

"RAAAHRGGG!!!" She roared as she swiped Naruto with her claw which he narrowly dodged again.

"Damn… almost got me there… But what about this!" He held up his hand and a blue orb was formed. Meanwhile, Evangeline begins to chant a spell. "Eat this! **RASENGAN!**" He shouted as he charged directly at her.

"_**Ice arrow. Dark arrow. Crush thy enemy. Crush thy soul. Lead me to Victory! Glacier of Darkness!" **_After the chant ended, a glacier was shot out of nowhere that has an aura of sheer power of the darkness within.

Naruto was shocked about this new power but refused to back down. As two powers collided, Naruto was losing due to the pressure against his arm. It's time for our hero to visit his 'tenant'

* * *

**In Naruto Mindscape…**

Naruto was standing near a large cage in a big sewer and in the center of the cage there's a mark the says 'Seal'

Naruto knocked at the cage politely and said "Kyuubi- chan? You there? I hope your doing something 'naughty' there." Suddenly, a feminine fox- like red- haired girl wearing a crimson red battle kimono stared at him.

"**HEY! I don't do those things!" **She said Glaring at him.

"Uh- huh? And masturbating inside your room is not 'naughty'?" She said while looking at the lord of demons who is blushing.

"**I was cleaning myself!" **She answered back.

"Yea, yea, whatever makes you sleep… anyway, please lend some of your power to beat my dashing and mildly dangerous opponent!" He said while staring at her, his eyes wide as a saucer with the shit- eating grin he has.

Kyuubi could not resist his charms and answered "Whatever brat, just get out of here." She said as she pushed Naruto away from his mindscape.

**

* * *

**

**At the outside world…**

Naruto, who still battling the spell, suddenly went into 2 tailed kyuubi form and snarled. His Rasengan has become crimson red and is more potent than before.

Evageline was so shocked that Naruto transformed into a demon and turned the tables. She was frustrated, no _Enraged_ what is enfolding in front of her. She gritted her teeth and tried to push more power in her magic spell, but to no avail, Her magic was crushed by Naruto's Rasengan.

Evangeline collapsed and is scared to see the beast was walking towards him. "Chachamaru!" She desperately called out to her unresponsive partner. Naruto kept walking towards her, his wounds and bruised healed up. Evangeline, in her horror screamed out. "STAY AWAY MONSTER!!! STAY FROM ME!"

Naruto looked at her oddly for a few minutes. His form went back to normal and was laughing. "Who's the monster here? I don't see one… You kept saying I'm one but your also a monster…" He said as he looked at her in the eye.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile…**

Negi Springfield was amazed, shocked, afraid and awestrucked at the scene before him. The man, no more than a mere stranger, helped him, took on 2 strong opponent, one being a powerful vampire and her partner, and won. How could he take on both of them?

'_How can he beat them where I can't… I'm pathetic… I have to train harder to be able to surpass my tou- san and the guy over there.' _He thought and was about to rest when a student went into a clearing and was shocked at the scene. The student looked at the boy and gasped. She ran over to him and said " Negi- sensei! Are you alright?" She asked.

"Konoka- san get away from here, It's dangerous…" He said weakly.

"Oh look! It's Mask- san!" She said , completely ignoring the child teacher. She looked at naruto but looked away, blushing.

'_Mask- san?' _Both shinobi and mage thought.

"Konoka- san, Negi- kun says it's dangerous here. You should go back to your room. By the way where's your bodyguard?" He said while ignoring his prisoner.

"Setsuna- chan? Um..." She said thinking about her whereabouts.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Zzzzz.... Ojou- sama" Setsuna was just sleep talking in her sleep.

* * *

"She's asleep!" She said happily. Both boys sweatdropped at this.

'_My Chance!' _Evangeline thought and vanished from sight "Damn it!" Naruto shouted and curse his unaatentive attitude.

Evangeline appeared behind the girl. Two gasped can be heard.

"Konoka- san!" They both shouted as they looked in horror at Evangeline.

"hehehe… You may beat me boy… But can you beat a harmless girl?" She said while licking her lips then suddenly…

*MUNCH*

* * *

**A/N: Hehe… Cliffhangers!!! Such an early updated by the way… because I'm BORED!!! But none the less it's done… Reviewers pls. share reviews!**

**I introduced kyuubi in the story as female in case ther will a harem… unless the non- harem wins… but whatever it's the voter's voice… or vote… whatever.**

**I'll update the next chappie next week though… so review pls!!!**

**Peace out!**


	5. Battle of Memories and Kiss

_Last time…_

"_Konoka- san, Negi- kun says it's dangerous here. You should go back to your room." He said while ignoring his prisoner._

'_My Chance!' Evangeline thought and vanished from sight only to appeared behind the girl. Two gasped can be heard._

"_Konoka- san!" They both shouted as they looked in horror at Evangeline._

"_hehehe… You may beat me boy… But can you beat a harmless girl?" She said while licking her lips then suddenly…_

_*MUNCH*_

_Now…_

"SHIT!" Naruto shouted as he saw his client transforming into one of Evangeline's puppets.

Konoka was engulfed by the darkness and her eyes became blank. After the darkness died out, Konoka was wearing a maid uniform, all black and has two razor sharp fan as her weapon.

Evangeline smirk with glee as she felt some of her power coming back because of the blood she sucked.

"Hehehe… I feel refreshed… Sadly I can't say the same for you. KONOKA, ATTACK!!!" She ordered as her minion did as she ordered her to do.

"Damn it! Negi- san, you take on Evangeline while I on Konoka- san." Naruto said as he charged into battle.

"Understood." Negi said as went the opposite direction.

**

* * *

**

**Negi Springfield's Fight…**

"Ohohoho… So the thousand master's brat came for a rematch? Give up! You'll just end up letting me suck your blood!" Evangeline said smirking at the young mage.

"I won't let it happen again Evangeline- san." Negi replied back as he stared intently into the vampire's eyes… with full of determination.

Evangeline was surprised at the determination given off by the boy the smirked. "Hehehe… FALL BEFORE THE MIGHTY EVANGELINE A.K MCDOWELL!!! DIE!!!" She shouted as she rushed to the mage while grinning sadistically.

Negi then began to dodge her attacks. Negi jumped back battered and bruised as he was hit by one of her punches. He then began to chant a spell.

'_God of Purity Endless Purity, Purify thy foe, Purify with light. Holy Light!' _After Negi chanted the spell, a beam of concentrated white light came from above focusing into one spot. Then the light began to spread. Evangeline watched in horror the light that was spreading was coming to her.

'_Damn it! How can I, Evangeline A. K. McDowell be defeated by this technique! I'll show him the power of Darkness!' _She thought as Evangeline began chant a counter spell.

'_God of Darkness, God of sins, Strike thy foe's heart, Strike from within. Darkness Hallows!' _After chanting her spell, Negi can't move and his heart began aching.

"Arghhh!!!" Negi Screamed because of the extreme pain his feeling. _'What's happening to me?!?! ' _He thought as the pain became worse. He then saw one familiar scenes flashed before him. _'What?!?! No… no… not again…' _Negi grabbed his head and knelt down. _'Stop it… stop it now…' _He began to shake his head fierce as he recall one of his painful memories of his childhood. "STOP IT!!!" He shouted as tears streamed down his face.

"Aw… What's the matter, _Negi- kun_? Having a hard day?" She said sarcastically with showing a smile full of glee. "Ahahaha!" She began to laugh. "Do you like that, Negi Springfield? My spell causes pain into your heart at the same time instilling fear into your mind by forcing you to remember your terrible past." She smirked then looked at him gleefully.

Negi Springfield was still screaming and shaking his head as he tried to forget the memory embedded into his head but he failed miserably.

**

* * *

**

With Naruto…

Naruto was having a bad day. He was mad, no, he was **pissed** as he dodged all the puches and kicks given by Konoka. He was supposed to protect her, not hurt her! He then began to formulate a plan. After a few minutes he began to fell frustrated. _'Damn it!!! All my plans leads to her death! Heck even the cross chop to her neck will destroy her spine! Stupid fox… overpowering my every attack…' _Then an idea popped up into Naruto's head. _'That's it! The sage chakra can purify the foul aura that Konoka- san's giving off! I'll have to pull a fast one!' _He said as chuckled at his intelligence. _'Am I a genius or what?' _He thought.

"**Maybe a dumbass with a puny mind!" **Kyuubi replied.

'_HEY! Take that back! I do have a mind!' _Naruto glared at the fox.

"**Ohoho! You tell me about your pathetic thinking. You couldn't even defeat me in a Shogi game! And you tell me you have a brain… oh wait… you don't HAVE one!" **Kyuubi rolled in the floor laughing.

'_Grrr… You B- you know what? I'll deal with you later." _He said as he vanished from his mindscape.

Naruto then jumped back and pulled out a tri- pronged kunai. _'Let's see if I can apply er- jisan's teaching to women!' _He thought and threw the kunai towards her.

Konoka's reaction of course dodged the kunai but suddenly, Naruto appeared before her in a yellow flash and everything is in slow motion. Naruto leaned down and kissed the possessed Konoka. While kissing in a still position, Naruto activated his Sage mode and forced Sage chakra into her mouth. Nature all around them swayed and animals began to chant as if stating a sentence. Then suddenly, white light began to show on all parts of her body as if she's glowing. Beneath both of them, a magic circle appeared and shined all around them.

**

* * *

**

Back to Negi…

Negi kept on screaming and shaking as he tried so hard to resist. Evangeline have just had enough of her fun.

"As fun as it is I have to to suck on your blood now so I can become FREE!!!" She said while walking towards him.

Evaneline was now beside him holding and caressing him and now, showing her fangs her began to reach out the young mage. "This is the end, Negi Springfield! NOW DIE!" She said as she slowly reached for his neck. But suddenly… A young girl with pony tails appeared and snatch the weak Negi away from the vampire.

"Arrrgh!!! When I'm just about gain freedom a girl came in!" Evangeline said frustrated. She then point at her. "Just who do you think you are? Punk!" She sahouted in anger.

"HEY!!! I'm not a punk! I'm Asuna but I gotta go!" She said as he picked up her sensei turned around but not before looking at her back one more time. "Bye- bi!" She said, winking and ran away.

"Come back here brat! I will not let you take away the freedom that is coming to me!" Evangeline said as she chased her.

**

* * *

**

A/N: The poll is closed everyone! And the winner is the harem! Now there will be another poll about who will be included in the harem.

**Harem: 15 votes**

**No Harem: 7 votes**

**Konoka, Setsuna and femKyuubi is on the list by my decision. **

**Now you will pick 2 more girls to be included in the harem by the poll please vote. Deadline will be on the 8****th**** chapter of the story so please vote! **

**Also, I'm thinking if Negi should have a pairing? I'll put a poll about that too.**

**R&R too by the way to keep this story alive! I'm gaining momentum because of your reviews so thanks and keep on reviewing babeh!**

**Peace out!**


	6. Battle End!

_Last time…_

"_As fun as it is I have to to suck on your blood now so I can become FREE!!!" She said while walking towards him._

_Evaneline was now beside him holding and caressing him and now, showing her fangs her began to reach out the young mage. "This is the end, Negi Springfield! NOW DIE!" She said as she slowly reached for his neck. But suddenly… A young girl with pony tails appeared and snatch the weak Negi away from the vampire._

"_Arrrgh!!! When I'm just about gain freedom a girl came in!" Evangeline said frustrated. She then point at her. "Just who do you think you are? Punk!" She sahouted in anger._

"_HEY!!! I'm not a punk! I'm Asuna but I gotta go!" She said as he picked up her sensei turned around but not before looking at her back one more time. "Bye- bi!" She said, winking and ran away._

"_Come back here brat! I will not let you take away the freedom that is coming to me!" Evangeline said as she chased her._

_

* * *

_

Now…

(With Negi and Asuna)

Asuna was currently running away from the Evangeline while carrying a half unconscious Negi. Asuna arrived at the fountain in the center of the park and rest there.

"Geez, Negi- baka what the hell are you thinking?" Asuna said as he looked at the mage.

Negi, who regained consciousness, looked at her. "Asuna- san?"

"Oh, your awake… Now get the hell off me!" She yelled as she let go of Negi.

"Ouch, the hurt…" He said as he stood up. Then, as if hit by lightning, Negi became shocked.

'_Why is Asuna- san here?!?! __Shouldn't she be in the dorm? Then by the looks of it… Oh no… She should have learned of my secret! This is bad…' _Negi said as panic arises from his mind.

"Negi, I know you're a mage." She said as he looked at Negi.

"A- a- asuna- san?!" He said in a shocked tone as she revealed his secret.

Asuna, looked at Negi's scared reaction. She sighed then reassure him. "I won't tell anybody."

Negi was shocked for a moment then hugged her. "Arigato, Asuna- san."

Asuna then blushed then pushed him away. "Well, the Vampire will coming anytime soon… so what we gonna do about it?" She asked while scratching her chin.

"Ano… we can use the contract… but Onii- chan is not here…" He mumbled to himself.

"A Contract what's that?" She asked.

"A Probationary Contract, Asuna- san Is a contract where a Mage will make a temporary partner, a sidekick if you will, by following a certain procedure or ritual. Both will be benefited in the contract as the mage will gain a partner and the partner will gain power. Although Chamo- kun may be able to explain it more… but unfortunately… his not here…" Negi said as he looked down.

"Who's Chamo?" Asuna asked.

Just when Negi is about to answer her question, a crash is heard. Both of them turned around to find a very pissed off Evangeline at the opposite side of the fountain.

"There you are you brat! I shall make your deaths slow and painful." Evangeline said as she approached both of them at an alarming speed.

"Shit!" Negi yelled as he pushed both of them down into the fountain to avoid a strike.

"Grr… Eat this!" She said as she chanted a spell. **(A/N: Sorry don't know the spell use in the anime… forgot where I put my series…) **

Evangeline finished the spell. Then suddenly the fountain wasfrozen and glaciers are formed her and there.

Negi grabbed his staff and rode on it. "Asuna- san! Ride on my staff!" he said as Asuna complied.

Both flew and went into hiding in a large hallow icicle.

Negi, knowing that Evangeline will eventually find them though of a plan.

"We need Onii- chan, NOW." He said. As if a magic word spoken a creature crashed through the ice and landed in the fog.

Negi prepared himself to protect Asuna but was surprised when he heard the voice. "Ther you are Aniki! I was worried I can' find you!" The figure said as the fog cleared to reveal a ermine.

"Onii- chan!" Negi said as he hugged the ermine.

"that is your Onii- chan? It's just a weasel!" Asuna shouted as she point at the figure.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm an ermine!" He replied glaring at each other.

"Ne, Onii- chan, I have situation here and I wanted to know how to make a contract." Negi said.

"A Pactio you say? Then you have to step in the magic circle…" He said as he revealed a magic circle beneath them. Both Asuna and Negi stepped in. "Then kiss each other. Simple as that." He said in a smirk.

"NANI?!?!" Both shouted as they both blushed heavily.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

Evangeline was searching for Negi when Chachamaru came in.

"Chachamaru? Is that you?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes master. I activated my emergency repair unit to be of assistance to you." She replied.

"Very well." She said simply as they both searched for the mage.

**

* * *

**

Back to Negi…

"No! I won't do it!" Asuna said as she glare at the ermine. "There gotta be another way."

"No, it's the only way. Now get going before it's too late." He said.

Both of them sighed as they stepped in the circle and moved their face closer and closer to each other, both were blushing and closed their eyes. Then their lips met and ermine shouted excitingly. "PACTIO!" The magic circle beneath the glowed and after a few seconds, disappeared.

Both separated immediately after the light died out and both were still blushing. Then the card floated down and into the hand of Negi. At the same time Chachamaru and Evangeline crashed in and looked at them. "Heh. I see Negi found a partner… but no matter, she still a rookie. Chachamru attack!" She shouted as Chachamaru complied.

" Let's try it!" Chamo said as Negi nodded. Negi then activated the contract then fought

**(Fight scene is like the anime…)**

After the fight scene, and Evangeline left, both went home…

**

* * *

**

A/N: DONE!!! I know your wondering what Konoka and Naruto is doing at that time but I will right it at the aftermath instead. I know This chapter is crappy because is all talk and no fight. But hey, I'm just too busy to think of a fight scene because of my work.

**So in exchange, I'll right a preview to the next chapter. K? and BTW I think Negi should have a pairing… so that he won't be left out. Keep the review coming BTW. I love your comments very much… (My precious…)**

**Here's the preview:**

"_G- gomen! I'm sorry I kissed you! Is there anyway I could make up to you?" Naruto said apologizing and bowing at her._

"_Well, It is my first kiss…" She said innocently. Naruto went 30 degrees down as he heard the revelation then started bowing faster._

"_I know!" She said as she got an Idea. Naruto looked up and expected something serious._

"_I want you… to have a date with me and reveal your Identity mask- san…"_

**There you have a filler if you will so stay tune and wait. PEACE OUT!**


	7. Konoka Arc:Prelude

**With Naruto…**

After the light surrounding them faded, both Naruto and Konoka were still into each other's lips until Naruto opens his eyes to see a pair of chocolate eyes staring at his ocean blue. Shocked, Naruto immediately released her and started apologizing.

"G- gomen! I'm sorry I kissed you! It's not my intention to really kiss you even though you're lips are nice… but I swear is not my intention! Gomen!" Naruto shook his hands rapidly. " Is there anyway I could make up to you?" Naruto said apologizing and finally bowing at her.

To say Konoka was shocked and flattered at the same time. _'He said my lips are nice…' _She thought while blushing.

"W- Well, It is my first kiss…" She said innocently, releasing her from her trance. Naruto went 30 degrees down and sweating like a cumulus cloud as he heard the revelation then started bowing faster.

After a few minutes of thinking Konoka suddenly thought of an Idea. "I know!" She said as she snapped her fingers. Naruto looked up and expected something serious but he was not expecting what she said next.

"I want you… to have a date with me and reveal your Identity mask- san…"

Naruto's eyes widened. Shocked beyond all reasons. _'She want to date a monster like me? No one wants to date me, but this girl…' _He thought.

Konoka looked at Naruto intently expecting an answer. But after a few awkward minutes, her eyes moistened, tears expecting to fall any moment. "You won't date me? I-I understand…" She said as she looked at the ground tears falling.

Like a magic word, Naruto broke out of thinking and saw her crying. _'Crap, crap, crap! I made her cry! What do I do?' _he mentally panicked.

"**Oi! Gaki! Comfort her damn it! I swear your damn pathetic mind of a human is so damn dense that even an expectation of a woman can't give you the damn message!" **Kyuubi growled.

'_Why I outta-' _Naruto was cut off by Kyuubi.

"**JUST COMFORT HER DAMN IT!" **She shouted.

Naruto snapped out of it and begins to explain. "Ummmm…. N-no, not at all! I'm just shocked that a girl would date someone like me! I never had one after all! Did I just said that? Haha…" He nervously chuckled.

Konoka wiped her tears and smile fondly at him. "I'm glad…" She said as she kept smiling while tilting her head to the side making Naruto blush.

'_Damn her smile is that of an angel!' _He thought while looking at her.

"When's the date?" Naruto asked while blushing.

"Ne? Maybe this weekend perhaps? I still have school tomorrow… Is that ok with you?" She replied looking at him.

"O- of course…" He said.

"I'll be going now, bye!" Konoka said, walking away.

"Bye" Naruto waved as he looked at her disappearing figure but suddenly Konoka stopped making Naruto look at her in question.

"Umm… I forgot where to go… Silly me!" She said while lightly bonking her head.

Naruto sweatdropped at this. _'Ok… this is weird…'_He thought. "Would you like a ride home?" Naruto asked. Konoka nodded in response.

Naruto sighed and carried her bridal style making her blush so badly that it rivals Hinata's. _'His body is so warm…' _She thought while snuggling closer. "Hang on tight!" He said as he leaped off.

**

* * *

**

At Konoka's room in the dorm…

Naruto arrived at the room with konoka in his arms via window. Looking around, Naruto saw her room very neat. "You have a nice room Konoka- san." He commented

"T- thank you… Could you let me go now?" She replied blushing.

It was Naruto's turn to blush. "O- of course." He said letting her go. " I better go…" He said scratching the side of his head. Leaping on the window, back still facing her, He spoke. "My name is Naruto by the way… Night." He said as he leaped off but heard the fading words of Konoka. "Night… Naruto- kun."

A night to remember…

**

* * *

**

Next morning at the headmaster's office…

Naruto was about finished to report. The headmaster chuckled lightly while looking at the man. "Hohoho… So Naruto- kun, she decided to date you? I can't believe my little girl is growing up…" he said while wiping a tear in his eyes.

"Konoe- sama… it's not funny…" He said glaring at him.

"I may let her be betrothed to you…" Konoemon Konoe thought as he caress his beard.

Naruto blushed. The headmaster then chuckled at his antics. _'I believe I have made a correct decision.' _He thought.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile at the classroom…

Konoka was just looking out the window daydreaming about the events that happen concerning Naruto.

'_He took care of my friend and me when I'm in danger… He's kind and cheerful…'_

**FLASHBACK…**

" _Are you ok, miss Konoka?" Naruto asked concerned. " I'm ok… but my Setsuna- chan…" Konoka said as she looked at the battered and bloodied body of Setsuna. Naruto deeply sighed as he examined the said girl. "I think I can fix this. But you'll still need to go to the clinic or hospital to further treat her wounds." He then makes some hand signs and announce the Jutsu. __**"NINPOU: MYSTICAL PALM TECHNIQUE!" **__Konoka eyes went wide as he saw Naruto's hands glowed in green light._

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

'_**His kiss warmed my heart… And said that my lips are nice… who wouldn't like a boy like him?'**_She thought.

Unknowingly to her, class ended a few minutes ago and her peers crowded over her.

"Oi! Konoka- chan! You there?" Asuna asked.

"Maybe she in some kind of fortune telling stance?" One asked.

"No, there is no such stance in fortune telling." Setsuna replied.

"Then wake her!" Asuna said while shacking Konoka. "Oi! Wakey- wakey!" She shouted.

"Stop doing that to Ojou- sama!" She said glaring at her as they enter a glaring contest.

Konoka snapped off her thinking as the girls flooded Konoka's mind with question about things. Konoka sighed as he looked the sky one more time.

'_Naruto- kun…'_

**

* * *

**

A/N: Tada! I've done it! The chapter itself looks ok to me but I want to know your opinion… Vote in the poll will end at chapter 8 so vote now!

**I will separate the pairing of Naruto in the harem by arcs. And will join all of them in the Harem arc which I don't know when… **

**I don't know if I will include the Trip to Kyoto arc because I have a vague memory about it… **

**I still can't find the freakin' anime series (I just know that it's beside my hentai collection but you don't need to know that…)**

**Anyway R&R and reminders… The disclaimer in the first chappie applies to all chappies ok?**

**Till next time!**

**BYE- BI!**


	8. What You Gain From What You Lost

(Day of the Date, Mahora park, early morning.)

Konoka rushed through the street and unto the park because of the time.

"I'm late! I can't believe that I have to run all around the school dorm to hide from Setsuna- chan! I hope his still there…" Konoka said anxiously.

Konoka arrived at the park and sighed happily as she saw Naruto sitting there holding a stray fox. Konoka watched the scene when Naruto smiled happily while petting the fox. His eyes held happiness at the same time sorrow and Konoka wondered why. _'I'm sure it's something minor…'_ Konoka thought as she brushed off the matter and began to walk towards him.

Naruto saw her and smiled. The fox in his lap jumped off and left. Naruto waved good bye to the fox and looked at the now standing Konoka beside him.

Konoka was wearing a version of the Mahora academy uniform as her skirt is colored black and her top is a black long sleeve shirt while a white vest over it. She also wore a stripe berret and a matching scarf. She wore a black high heel boots.

Naruto wore a black cargo pants and shirt, ninja shoes (you know, the one they wore usually.). He wore no hetai- ate so his bangs dropped to his eyes.

"W- well you look nice, Konoka- chan…" He said while scratching his head.

"Oh! Uh, thank you Naruto- kun! You also looks nice." She replied blushing.

"Shall we go then?" Naruto said as he made a gesture to let Konoka's hand slide over.

"Sure! Lead the way Naruto- kun!" Konoka said happily as their date started.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Mahora headmaster's office, morning)

"Konoe- sama! I'm sorry I can't find your granddaughter, forgive me!" A certain swordwoman said while bowing lowly in a formal Japanese manner.

Konoemon dismissed her apology immediately and began to laugh. "Ohohoho~! Setsuna- chan, my granddaughter is with a man that I trust so don't worry." He said as he scratched his beard.

"B-but Ojou- sama needs someone to guard her! Who knows what evil will befall her!" She retorted.

"Are you questioning my authority, Setsuna- chan?" Konoe said creepily.

"N-no, of course not…" Setsuna replied.

"So everything is resolved. And by the way, Setsuna, I have a job for you." He said. Setsuna nodded begrudgingly.

* * *

(Back to Naruto and Konoka)

A few hours have pass after Naruto and Konoka started their dtate. Both are having quality time with each other. After a few hours, they both end up in a restaurant to have a break and have launch.

Both are eating pleasantly and quietly until Konoka started a conversation.

"So Naruto- kun, Can you tell me about you childhood?" She asked.

Naruto stopped eating and looked at her. Face full of different emotions. "My past… I rather not tell… But I could tell you about my homeplace…" He said pleadingly.

Konoka watched his emotions played out in his eyes. _'What's wrong with his childhood? It's not the bad right? I guess he will tell me in due time…' _She thought as she did not pried the matter anymore.

"Sure, Naruto- kun." She replied as Naruto explained what his village is like.

After Naruto explained, they ate their remaining food and continued their date. Naruto bought a fox plushie for her while their at it.

After a few hours more, their date is rapidly coming to an end as they both walk back to the dorm. Konoka, Now thinking if Naruto will share his past with her, asked. "Naruto- kun, will you tell me about your childhood?"

Naruto looked back and smiled softly. "Someday Konoka- san, someday." He said as they made it to the dorm. "Well, this our stop, I hope you have fun, Konoka- san." He said as his smile still grace his face.

Konoka smiled back him and replied. " Yes Naruto- kun I had fun. The best one at that." She then ran up to him and kissed his cheeks. She ran inside her room and before closing the door, made the plushie he bought waved good bye at him while smiling at him in a red face then finally closing the door.

Naruto touched the place where Konoka lips graced him and smiled sadly. _'If only she knew…' _

* * *

(The next day, Mahora academy.)

Konoka went through every classes peacefully and daydreaming a little of our former hyper active boy, Naruto. School went through and the class was dismissed but not before Negi gave them some homework to do. The class groaned at this.

"Ojou- sama, I am sorry I cannot accompany you to the dorms because I have duties…" Setsuna groaned "But fear not, Ojou- sama! I'll catch up to you later." She insisted

Konoka smiled "Of course Setsuna- chan" and waved good bye at the retreating form of Setsuna.

(Near the forest)

A stranger that was wearing a straw hat and Naruto conversing with each other, each holding a kunai in the middle of a clearing in the forest.

Naruto spoke first. "Who are you?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"Kukuku… Forgotten me, Naruto- kun?" The figure said laughing.

Naruto eye's widen at this and his body begun to shake in anger. "What do you want, Orochimaru?"

"Kukuku… no need to get so mad, Naruto- kun, because I'm just merely a clone sent to give you a message." Orochimaru said.

"Screw you, bastard!" Naruto threw his kunai towards the sannin only to be dodge easily by him.

"You won't listen to me? Even if this involves Konoha?" Orochimaru smirked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this "What's the message then?!?!" He shouted.

"Impatient are we?" he chuckled. "I will send back Sasuke back to Konoha as I have no use for him anymore but in exchanged for your… permanent stay here."

Naruto was shocked at this and furrowed his eyes in anger "Why should I believe you, bastard?!?!"

"Kukuku… Because, Naruto- kun, the council picked the agreement." Orochimaru looked at Naruto's shocked reaction and smirked _'Heh. Little did the council know that Sasuke in their village will be the downfall of Konoha! Kukuku… Not even Naruto will be able to stop it.' _He thought.

"Poor Tsunade, unable to defend his little brother. The majority of the council says they rather see the 'demon' being banished to another world than having him there. Pity." Orochimaru made a mocking sad expression.

Naruto could not believe this is happening and became depressed. "I-I see…" he said in a sad voice.

"Kukuku… till then Naruto. I still have some work to do." And poofed away.

Naruto then began to break.

"It can't be happening, It can't be!" He cried.

* * *

Naruto then began to act weirdly when she's around for the next few days until one day…

(At the classroom, after classes)

Konoka was just about finished in packing her things. All her friends went home because of numerous errands that was given to her thus, cannot join them (yes, even Setsuna).

Konoka was walking home from school late at night all alone when suddenly, she heard a whistle coming from the forest. Curious, she went to investigate.

* * *

(Mahora Forest, late at night.)

Konoka arrived at a stream where the music is playing. The music stopped as she saw the figure sitting on a tree. Konoka recognized the figure as the blonde that saved her the other night and called out. "Naruto- kun!"

Naruto jumped down from the tree and looked at her. Long gone was his mask because it was shattered in the fight. His deep azure eyes were shown, his baby fats were gone as his face is defined and so was his whisker marks.

Konoka blushed at this as he looked away to hide her embarrassment. Naruto looked at her questioningly and asked. "What are you doing here, Konoka- san?"

Konoka snapped out of her embarrassment and answered. "I just followed the wonderful sound I heard and it lead me here."

"Ah... I see." He said flatly at he stared at the bright night sky.

The eyes are the windows to the soul they say because Konoka looked into his bright blue eyes he saw his emotions, his feelings, and most importantly, his whole being. She saw his emotions insiide is conflicting with his appearance whereas she see a lonely, broken and sad man like he was an outcast to his own home. Konoka, being intrigued, asked a serious question. "Ne, Naruto- kun, Why are you sad?"

Naruto looked back at her, surprised at the question given. He then gave a fake smile. "What do you mean, Konoka- san?" he asked.

Konoka then snapped. "Stop the facade, Naruto- kun. I know your feeling different since our first date. Now tell me what's wrong?!?! What are you hiding Naruto- kun? Why won't you tell me..." She said as tears falls from her eyes.

Naruto then sighed. He did not like making girls cry. _'I guess it's time then...' _He thought as he gave another sigh.

"Konoka- san... will you hear me out?" He asked. Konoka quickly nodded.

"Do you remember the one Hokage I left out?" Again, another nod.

"During the rain of the Yondaime, a Mythical beast, named Kyuubi no kitsune, went beserk because of a reason which I don't know." he lied. "Kyuubi went to attack Konoha around the night of October 10. Many fought to defend the place and buy time for the Yondaime to arrive but lost their lives. Yondaime finally arrived at the scene, holding a newborn child. Yondaime then sealed this beast onto the boy to save the village in exchange for his death. And the years went trough the life of the child, shunned, spat and beaten by the villagers who saw him as a demon instead of a human being. The one who loved his village very much but didn't loved him back. The one who saved them from danger but never acknowledged. And that child… is me." he finished and looked away from Konoka. " And last week, one of my enemies announced that I was traded of for one of their "Precious" Uchiha." He spat. " I understand if you hate me but-" He was suddenly interrupted by a crying Konoka hugging his back.

"I'm sorry Naruto- kun, I'm sorry!" She sobbed.

Naruto gazed soften as he look at her. "Don't be sorry… After all, I am a demon…"

"No your not! Your not a demon and never will be!" She shouted shocking Naruto.

"Why? Why do you defend me?" He asked.

"Because you're a gentle, kind, and outgoing person! You saved me and my friends from danger, you protected me from every enemies and… Naruto, I…. Love you." She said through all her sobs.

Naruto was more shocked from before. How could anyone love him? He stared at Konoka. "Konoka- sa-" He was cut off by a kiss on lips, courtesy of Konoka.

As their lips intertwined. Konoka hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto hesitantly hugged back.

After what seems an eternity to them, they departed from the kiss and looked at each others eyes.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because, Naruto- kun, I just do." She answered back.

"A- ah, I see." He said as both stared at the sky, still holding each others bodies.

Konoka snuggled closer. "I'll never leave you." She whispered as she drift into sleep.

Naruto then show for the first time, his true smile to Konoka. "I love you… Konoka- chan… and thank you..." Naruto then looked back at the night sky.

Konoka then smiled as she heard those words.

'_I'll never leave you, Naruto- kun…'_

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's a rap! Sorry for the wait. I have to travel to my relatives and didn't have time to edit this so hopefully I will make it up some time in the future if not this chapter.**

**Read & Review!**

**Last chapter to vote BTW, before I close the poll. So vote!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	9. Kyuubi: Interlude in time

**A/N: Here is the 9****th**** Chapter of the story! So this story is only an INTERLUDE to Kyuubi as the Konoka Arc is not yet done. It just full of flashbacks though... So the next Chapter will be the begginning of the Trip to Kyoto Arc!!! YEY!!!! **

**Xordz: This chapter will explain the 'acting weird part' of the last chapter. Sorry that it's early though... I was in a rushed and besides... the last chapter is considered two chapter ryt? So anyway sorry about not going to your expectation.. I feel very ashamed...**

**Sora Hoshi: Aw I got a Fan now! *Squeel***

**L33t Horo: Sorry about the short chapter, I don't have time to type a 5000 word mark everyday... I have work...**

**So there you have It the chapter of the day! Enjoy!**

* * *

(Mahora Forest)

Two lovers were sitting by the tree as they ate . Both were clinging to each other and were chatting about some topics. Then the school bell rang, signalling that lunch is over.

"I gotta go Naruto- kun! See you later!" Konoka said as she pecked the cheek of Naruto.

Naruto blushed at this and waved goodbye. _'I can never get use to that...' _He thought.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Naruto's mind)

'_**Only now I realized that what he gains here... is my lost. If only said to him sooner... *sigh* even if I said it to him, what's the use of not having a definite form? Heh. Me, Kyuubi, The queen of demons have fallen in love with his container...' **_Kyuubi said sadly as she looked at his container point of view.

'_**When did this happen? ... I supposed when he was fighting that bastard Sasuke during the valley of the end...' **_

_

* * *

_

FLASHBACK

_**FALCON DROP!**_ _Sasuke annouced as he slam Naruto to the ground._

'_No, I will not give up here! I will bring Sasuke back to Sakura- chan!' Naruto thought as he struggled to move.'_

"_**Hey, Gaki, Just leave it be, you have no chance to get him back anyway... Unless you use my power." **__Kyuubi interrupted._

'_No, Kyuubi... I won't use it. Even if it seems impossible, even if there is only less than 1 percent of getting him back, I will take that chance!' Naruto said as he stared at Kyuubi._

_Kyuubi was feeling the mixture of shock and awe to her container but calmed down immediately. __**'After all that the village has done to you, you still have the resolve to be acknowledge by them..' **__She thought as her gazed softened. __**"Heh. Then I will force you to. Don't worry thought, your still in control... I think." **__Kyuubi smirked as red aura surrounded Naruto_

'_Wha-' Naruto was then tranformed to the 1 tailed kyuubi and was kicked out to conciousness._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

'_**Then I think my feelings bloomed when after we fought the vampire girl...**_

_

* * *

_

FLASHBACK

_After Naruto left Konoka, He was sitting on top of a tree talking to Kyuubi._

'_Ne, Kyuubi- chan, Thanks for the advice... even though you piss me off a little.' Naruto chuckled a bit. 'I could have been fried by Evangeline- san's magic!'_

"_**Yea, You could have, you brainless twerp." **__Smirked Kyuubi._

_Naruto dismissed the insult. 'Ne, Kyuubi- chan...' Naruto said._

_Kyuubi stared at her container questioningly. __**"What is it?"**_

_Naruto stared at Kyuubi's eyes. 'What does it feel to be free?' Naruto asked._

_Kyuubi was intrigued at the question her container was asking. __**"I suppose that it's like every fox's doing... feeling the wind on your head as you ran, hunting food is kinda fun when finding a challenging prey... Oooh! Maybe killing preys are good! ... But, of course, I can't do those things anymore..." **__Kyuubi said sadly._

'_I'm sorry Kyuubi- chan, I didn't mean to ask that question...' Naruto apologized._

"_**All is forgiven, Kit. If only I can roam freely again..." **__Kyuubi stared afar._

_Naruto then strenghten his resolved and looked intently at Kyuubi. 'Then I will find a way to set you free so you can do those things again!' Naruto announced._

_Kyuubi was shocked. Her cointainer wants to free her? __**"You know you will die if you release me..." **__She answered back._

'_Then I will find a way to release you AND not me dying!' Naruto said._

"_**It will never work." **__She glared at her container._

'_It will! It's a promise of a lifetime! Believe it!' Naruto said as he pulled a nice guy pose at her._

_Kyuubi was feeling different, He can release her? A ghost of a smile graced her face. __**"I'll hold your promise to it. You better be alive when I'm free got it brat?!?" **__She shouted._

'_Of course! I gotta get to work then!' He said as he flexed his muscles ._

_Naruto then left his mind._

_

* * *

_

END FLASHBACK

'_**Yea... but I can't but feel concerned when he broke down after the incident with that bastard Orochimaru...'**_

_

* * *

_

FLASHBACK

_Naruto was acting a bit weird for a few days..._

_

* * *

_

(Mahora forest)

_Konoka was Just visiting Naruto when she saw him staring at the stream. Konoka called out to him but didn't respond._

_Konoka was intrigued and asked. "Ne, Naruto- kun..." She was then cut off_

"_Leave me alone, Konoka- san... I need time alone..." He answered back._

_Konoka frowned. "I see... well.... later." She replied and went to her dorm._

_

* * *

_

(Next day, Mahora Forest)

_Konoka was looking for Naruto but she couldn't find him. She sighed sadly and left._

_Naruto was just hiding by the shadows as he could not let him be seen._

_This repeated several days until Kyuubi had enough._

_

* * *

_

(Naruto's mindscape)

"_**You brat! Your making her more depressed each day! What the hell are you hiding for?!?!" **__Kyuubi roared at her container._

_Naruto flinched at this. 'But Kyuubi- chan... I'm not ready to face her... I can't bear the pain of being alone again.. I've been abandoned, traded off to a traitor and then... I don't want to be broken again Kyuubi.... I just can't' He cried._

_Kyuubi looked at him tenderly and replied. __**"Even though you won't tell her your just making it worse... But even if she didn't accept you then... I'm always here..."**_

_Naruto looked at her 'Really?' He asked._

"_**Of course... I'll always be there to listen to your problems and give a solution... after all, you don't have a brain ryt?" **__Kyuubi joked._

_Naruto glared at her playfully. 'Damn you Kyuubi- chan... I do have a brain!' He answered back'_

"_**Of course you have one. But never used it... maybe it was deleted or something?" **__Kyuubi smirked._

_Naruto's glare intensified but quickly dismissed it and smiled. 'Thanks Kyuubi- chan it means a lot to me...' He said._

_Kyuubi looked away blushing and replied. __**"Just go and answer her call already... sheesh... I swear your making look bad." **__She then kicked him off his mind._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

'_**Yea... I think that's the time I realized my feelings... But I guess it's too late now... I'll just have to support him whenever I can...' **_Kyuubi then drifted to sleep with one single thought...

"_**I think I fell in love with you... Naruto."**_

**

* * *

**

A/N: And thats the end of the interlude and back to the story! So R&R!

**The winner of the polls are:**

**Mana (Not expecting her... but woah)- 22**

**Evangeline (Kinda expecting her)- 20**

**Kaede(really expecting her)- 17**

**I will include them in the story on a later chapter so watch out!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	10. Date Exposed?

Two lovers were enjoying the company of each other. Both were looking at the beautiful scenery before them until Konoka spoke out.

"Ne, Naruto- kun, We are going on a field trip going to Kyoto to sight- see!" She said excitedly.

"You are?... Then I'm going with you." Naruto replied.

"Konoka was surprised at this. "You are?" She said looking at him.

"Of course. It's my duty to protect you… Speaking of which, How's Setsuna- san?" Naruto asked.

Konoka looked down, eyes were covered by her face. "She's…. It's complicated…. I'm sorry Naruto- kun…" She said sadly.

"Ah… I see…" Naruto replied. Both were in an uncomfortable silence for a minute or two until Naruto got an Idea.

"Konoka- chan, I heard that your friend, Asuna- san will be having her birthday soon… So I was wondering if you like to go out with me to buy a present for her?" He asked Konoka.

Konoka's mood brightens by hearing this. "Sure! I would like to!" She said happily.

"Then let's meet here tomorrow." He said

"Of course Naruto- kun, I have to go now!" She then peck Naruto's cheek then left.

Naruto was blushing when that happens and soon walks away.

**

* * *

**

(Next Day, Early morning)

Konoka was just waiting for Naruto to arrive. She was eager to ask him something. Suddenly a gust of wind indicated Naruto's arrival.

"Mornin' Konoka- chan!" He said while he waved hello to her. Konoka was wearing a skimpy outfit with a pimp hat on her head and a skirt that reached her knees. Naruto was wearing the usual black orange jacket, his headband gone making his bangs collide with his face.

"Naruto- kun! I want to ask you something!" She said excitedly.

"Hm? What's the question?" He said confused.

"I saw Negi- sensei holding a card whose picture of Asuna- chan in a cute costume is printed on it and I was wondering how can I get one." She said while in a thinking pose. "Do you know how to get one Naruto- kun?" She asked looking at him.

Naruto blinked once, then blinked twice, he then laughed loudly.

Konoka pouted at this. "What's so funny Naruto- kun?"

Naruto sniffed as the laughter died down. "Ne, Konoka- chan you don't need a card because you already have one." He said cheerfully.

Konoka's eyes widened. "Really?!?!" She shouted.

"Yea. But I left it on my desk at my apartment. So you'll have to wait." He said.

Konoka pouted. Naruto laughed. "Naruto… What's so funny?" She softly growled.

Naruto laughed louder. "Because…. Konoka- chan… your put is cute and funny!" He said between laughs.

Konoka pouted more cutely.

After the laughter died down, both left the forest to go to the city.

**

* * *

**

(At the City)

The city were bursting with people all over the place. Konoka and Naruto was strolling the place.

"So where to go first, Konoka- chan?" He asked.

"Ano…"

**

* * *

**

(Meanwhile…)

3 figures were walking along the street of Mahora. When one shouted.

"YAHOO! The weather is so nice!" Said a girl in a pony tail

"Nnn… You're so right!" Replied another girl in a cap

"Ok! Let's hurry up and get to Karaoke! What do you think, Misa- chan?" The girl asked.

"You betcha, Saku- chan! I'm gonna sing my heart out!" Shouted the said figure named Misa.

"Hey, hey! That's not what we're here for! Don't go Karaoke just because the weather is nice!" Said the third figure sweat dropping.

"We're here to today to buy clothes for the school trip's "Free time day"! It starts on the day after tomorrow!" She continued. "Don't just play around like usual, you guys have got to prepare yourselves properly!"

"One goya crepe please!" "Ah, me too!" "Whoah, a goya crepe! Can you handle it?, Nee- chan? It's bitter you know!" Both girls ignored the advice of the 3rd figure.

"GOD DAMMIT! LISTEN TO WHAT I'm SAYING, YOU IDIOTS!" The figure screamed. "ARGH! NOW YOU GOT ME MAD! I'M GOING TO HAVE ONE TOO!"

"Yes, that's it, Madoka- chan! Eat up and grow fat!" "UWAAAH! This is really bitter!" "Ah! Look, look! These clothes are so cute!"

After they finished doing the things they do, they were going to a list of what to buy until Misa suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong, Kakizaki?" Asked Madoka.

"Look…" Mina said as she point at the scene.

"It's true Naruto- kun!" Konoka said looking at Naruto.

"Meh, I guess it's true…" He said laughing.

"Gao…" She growled.

"Isn't that Konoka? What's she's doing here?" Asked Mina.

"And who's that man with him?" Sakurako added.

"Look, Naruto- kun! Does this suit me?" Konoka asked.

"Meh, anything suits you Konoka- chan. But you look cute in that." Naruto said happily.

"Not this one, Naruto- kun!" She said as she shuffle to more clothes.

The 3 girls are in shocked. And they all have one thought: 'Aren't they dating?!?!' they then discussed about the matter.

"M- maybe they have a relative here that wants to help Konoka for the trip…" Sakurako said.

"But as far from I know, Konoka doesn't have any relative here in Harujuku except maybe Konoe- sama…" Madoka replied.

Then it turns to chaos. "AWAWAWA!!! This might be a problem!" "It's might become a scandal if anyone finds out!" "WHY IS KONOKA GOING OUT WITH THAT HUNK OF MAN?!?!" Both girls looked at Mina strangely. "What?" She asked.

"W- wait! Calm down! In this case, isn't Konoka hitting on that man rather than the other way around?" the 3 girls looked back the scene.

"Ne, Naruto- kun, I'm hungry…" She said as her stomach grumbled.

"Ah! I know of a place where you can eat with pleasure!" Naruto said rather loudly.

"Really? Where?" She asked.

"After you finish your shopping." He said.

"Gao…" She growled.

The 3 girls were rather shocked. Although they didn't hear the conversation, they heard the words 'place' and 'pleasure' and began to panic.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! They're going to a motel!!!" Sakurako screamed.

"That's too much! Konoka's too young to have her virginity taken!" Madoka added.

"I'm calling the authorities!" Mina said as she dial the phone.

"T-t-the authorities?!?! You mean the school?!?!" Sakurako said in fear.

"You idiot! Konoka will be kicked out of school right away!" Madoka retorted.

**

* * *

**

(At the Mahora dorms)

"Yes? Hm? Kakizaki? What the heck is it? I finally have a day off and now…" Asuna yawned.

"Stop sleeping in until noon in a holiday, Dammit! We've got trouble! It's terrible! Take a look at this!" said Mina on the phone as she sent a picture message.

"Well?! Isn't it a date?" "What's going on with Konoka and the Hunk of man?! Asuna, surely you've got to know something?!" "Asuna, she's gonna have her virginity taken!"

Asuna looked at it and threw it away but before saying "This is stupid, there's no way something like that could happen."

"Aaaaa, hey, Asuna! Don't fall asleep again! Asuna!" Then the phone cuts off.

**

* * *

**

(Back to the scene)

"H…Hello? Asuna?" Said Mina, trying to talk to Asuna again.

"Aw… Maybe Asuna didn't believe us…" Said Sakurako.

"Look! They're on the move again!" Said Madoka as they began to follow them.

Naruto suddenly looked back and saw only a crowd of people.

"Crap! Almost got me!" Said a surprised Madoka.

**

* * *

**

(To Naruto)

"What's wrong Naruto- kun?" Asked Konoka.

"Ah, I probably sense a presence but it's just people. Haha" He said while scratching the back of his head.

"Ano, Konoka- chan… I'm sorry for talking you in to this when it's finally your day off… I guess you'd rather prepare yourself for the trip on the day after tomorrow, right?"

Konoka looked at him and cling to his arm " No. I'm happy that you would worry about me." She said cheerfully.

Naruto blushed at this and puts his arms over her shoulders making her blush. "Whatever makes you happy, Konoka- chan." He said as he smiled.

The 3 girls who were watching the scene have only one thought: 'Oh. My. God.'

"Hyaaan! They're in a good mood! This is good! They're progressing so fast!" Screamed Sakurako in delight.

"Those two are now couples, I'm sure!" "Kyaa, I'm so nervous!"

**

* * *

**

(At the dorms)

"Yes? What? You again, Kakizaki? What do you want?" Asked a bored Asuna.

"It's amazing, It's incredible, Asuna! It feels like Konoka and the man are going to elope!" Shouted Mina on the phone.

"Huh? She said she's going shopping today…" Said Asuna

"What's wrong, Shrimp?" said the arriving figure.

"Eh- Nothing's wrong Eva- san, really, AND DON"T CALL ME SHRIMP!" She shouted at her.

"A… anyway, we're going to keep following them! I'll send you another photo so hold on there!" She said as they cut off.

" You don't have to do this Kakizaki!" Shouted Asuna but alas, it fell on deaf ears.

Asuna got the mail and saw Naruto drinking with Konoka. Evangeline's eyes grew and shouted "What the hell is that blond doing there!"

"I- I don't know! Really!" Retorted Asuna.

**

* * *

**

(Back to the scene)

"All right! I'm getting pumped up! It's time for us to make a move!" Shouted an excited Mina.

"But hey, if you think about it, it's only natural." Said Madoka in thought. " All right! I've got a plan!"

"We'll support them till the end!" They all shouted as they raised their pompoms in the air.

But then the phone rings….

"Hm?" Asked an intrigued Mina as they answered the phone to get a shout.

"HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE, YOU INSOLENT FOOLS!" Shouted Evangeline "Tell me the location of that blond and stall them for a while or I shall rip your throat off and let you eat them!"

"C'mon! It's our job to support people!" Complained Mina.

Then a picture was sent to the phone of Madoka. They opened it and they saw a very angry picture of Evangeline glaring at them.

"Do I make myself clear?" Said a sadistic toned Evangeline.

"O- of Course, Evangeline- sama!" Said a scared Mina as she cut off the connection.

"I guess there's no choice…" Said Madoka "In order for us to conceal our identity…"

Suddenly they magically transformed to a high school uniform with Madoka being a boy.

"Let's go!" She shouted as they made their way to Naruto.

**

* * *

**

(With Naruto)

"Ne, Naruto- kun what about this?" Said Konoka as she points at a dress.

"Meh, Matching clothes? I think it's cute… but embarrassing" said Naruto.

**

* * *

**

(With the girls)

"Matching clothes? Sakurako! Attack!" Said an aggravated Madoka.

"Aye, Aye!" Said and excited Sakurako.

**

* * *

**

(With Naruto)

Naruto sensed something and jumped back along with a surprised Konoka. He looked at the scene to see a couple buying the matching clothes.

"Awww… And it was so cute…" said a depressed Konoka.

"Meh, it's ok Konoka- chan, We'll find another." Encouraged Naruto.

This repeated for several times…

"I'll take the dumbbell…" Said Naruto but he was bumped by a high schooler

"I'll Buy that!!!" Said the lady.

Another instance…

"Look a cute teddy bear!" said Konoka. She reached out to it but was taken by the girls again.

"I want this!!!" She shouted at the cashier.

And finally…

"Excuse me sir, I'll take…" Said Naruto but was interrupted again by the girls.

"I'll take that!!!"

After they left, Naruto was frustrated. "Grrr… People are very violent here." He said

"But, at least we have bought these." She said as she held up two boxes. "They should be enough."

As they walked, Naruto sighed. Konoka looked at her concerned. "Tired Naruto- kun? Let's go to a quiet place." Naruto only nodded.

The girls however panicked.

"Shoot! There going to a quiet place!"

"Please hurry, Eva- san, I don't wanna die!!"

**

* * *

**

(At the park)

"Ah! Today was fun! I got to see Tokyo, too!" said a wobbling Naruto

"Hehe… Are you all right Naruto- kun? Your wobbling all over the place." She asked, amused.

"Meh, haven't got any sleep since yesterday." Said a yawning Naruto.

"Let's sit then." She said and made a gesture.

Naruto sat beside her and was struggling to stay awake. But failed and lay down on Konoka's lap, sleeping.

"Aw, I'm so envious now! Damn that Konoka" Said Mina.

"But you can do it anytime with your boyfriend!" said Madoka.

"You idiot! It's much more romantic to have a young man sleeping on your lap!"

"Hey, quiet!" said Sakurako.

"Looking at your sleeping face… your such a guy, Naruto- kun." Konoka said looking at Naruto's face. "Maybe I pushed him too far? After all, he does all the walking. Hehe" She then made a gesture. "Fatigue, Fly away!" she said. Then a scent was gone.

She then looked at him again and smiled. "Thanks for today Naruto- kun and kissed him on the cheek.

"EH!?!?! She kissed him on the cheek!" said Madoka

"NOOOO!!!" They shouted and stumbled on the park.

Konoka saw them and looked at them questioningly "Ara?"

"HEY! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Evangeline shouted accompanied by Asuna.

"Asuna- chan and Eva- san?" She asked. "why are you all here?" They all dropped anime style.

"That brat is sleeping on your lap!" Evangeline said pointing at Naruto.

"Konoka- chan are you really going to..?" Asked a concerned Asuna.

"Ah! You figured it out?" Said Konoka. Naruto then woke up.

"Wha?" He said _'Oh shit' _He thought.

"Naruto- kun, looks like they figured it out…" She said looking at him.

"Eh?" Naruto said, surprised.

"F- figured it out? Then…" Evangeline said.

"You're really going to…" Asuna continued.

"Meh, it's one day early, but…" Naruto said as he gave the bag to Konoka who took something out of the box.

It was a gift.

"Here, Asuna- chan, Advance happy birthday!" Said Konoka as she gave her gift to Asuna.

Silence…

"AH! Here's our gift! Take it!!!" the girls said as they gave it to Asuna.

"Grrrr… You, blonde man! I will have my revenge!!!" Evangeline shouted as she chased Naruto all around the park.

"My name is Naruto, not blonde man!!!" He said while running away.

"Grrr... COME BACK HERE!!!" Evangeline said running faster.

"NOOO!!!!" Naruto said as he disappeared from view.

"LET'S KARAOKE!!!" the girls said as they pushed the two girls to the bar.

"I'm sorry for the trouble Konoka- chan." Asuna apologized.

"Eh?"

**

* * *

**

A/N: I do not own Naruto, Negima, and the line in Air… so there it is. R&R!!!

**BTW I'm thinking what kind of power would Konoka have. So I set up poll for that. So vote till the 12****th**** chapter! **

**I'm thinking of postponing the released of the 3****rd**** chapter of Faitful servant, Holy grail since I got promoted, I have less time in typing so bare with the unusual date for publivation k?**

**THX for the reviews BTW**

PEACE OUT!


	11. Day of Trip!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NEGIMA!!!! **

* * *

**(Day of Trip; Dorm; Morning)**

***RING*** rang the alarm waking the sleeping young magician rather nicely. He stretched his little legs changed. After changing he shouted in excitement. "… The day of the School trip! Yahoo! I've been waiting for this Day!" And ran off to wake the girls.

* * *

**(Meanwhile in Mahora Forest)**

Inside the calm and relaxing forest, yells and hits can be heard in an opening. In a field of grass where the forest is bold, Naruto is training with his clones in a self- sparring match. One might say that it just the normal routine of a fighter, but if you observe a little closely, many chakra sensitive explosive tags could be seen, one in every tree surrounding the clearing, at the same time, an invisible wire is stretched in every direction, you could only see them by the reflects of the sunrise. In the center of the field stood Naruto, training.

Suddenly a kunai shot out of nowhere, aiming for the jugular. Naruto dodged to the right, letting the kunai pass him, if only slightly. Naruto smirked triumphantly, "It's that all you've got?" He mocked. He regretted it later when a hail of kunais in every direction, in every angle. One thought rise from Naruto's head, _'Oh Shit…'_

Naruto dodged almost all kunais but unluckily some kunais went past his defenses, sticking in some parts of his body. He was panting heavily, but still on alert for incoming attack. Then the final batch of kunai was shot at the same time in every direction but above. Naruto does the matrix as the kunais approached. All of the kunais met at the intersection where naruto should have been and went pass each other hitting the tags dead center on each tree causing the tags to ignite. Naruto panicked and dispelled his clones. Wild fire spreading, he quickly thought of an idea. He took a scroll from his vest and threw it up in the air while unscrolling it. **(A/N: Think of Tenten's Rising Dragon's attack.) **He made a sign and shouted. "Unseal". Suddenly a burst of water came falling down. Naruto quickly made handsigns and announced his technique. **"SUITON: ABSOLUTE CONTROL TECHNIQUE!" **The huge amount of water suddenly stopped and was separated into particles, floating. Naruto began to rotate slowly, both arms wide open. Water began to accumulate into a sphere around Naruto like a **Kaiten** from a Hyuuga When every drop of water was accumulated, He repelled the water with great force using futon chakra. Thus, extinguishing the flames.

"Whew! That was some workout!" He said as he rest on a tree. After a few minutes he stood up "Time to go!" He said excitedly as he shunshin'ed out.

* * *

**(Meanwhile in Mahora Station)**

"Classes 3A, 3D, 3H, 3J, and 3S who are going to Kyoto, please head towards your homeroom teacher for roll- call and division into groups." Announced Shizuna as all students went to their respective advisers.

All students from Negi's class, excluding some students, were chatting happily about the trip. Asuna and Konoka were also discussing about it.

"So, Konoka, are you excited about the trip?" Asked Asuna

"… Yeah, I am." Answered Konoka absentmindedly. Asuna then stared at Konoka weirdly. Having noticed that, She asked. "What?"

After a few second of awkward silence, Asuna smirked. " You miss that blonde, huh?"

Konoka choked on a chunk of air upon hearing that. "W- what?" She stuttered.

Asuna's eye glinted as she evilly chuckled. "Ohohoho~ Konoka- chan…"

"It's not what you think!" Konoka shouted as she extended both her arms sideways and waved it up and down very quickly.

Asuna pointed to Konoka and with the evil glint in eye and the evil smile she said "You're… in love with tha-" She was suddenly cutted off by the announcer. "Ping- pong- pang- pong! The jr. Shinkansen "Asama 506" will be departing shortly."

All the students then began to make their way to their designated train. Konoka then thought of one last thing before she head off _'Where are you Naruto- kun?'_

Finally, after a few minutes, the train took off and is heading to Kyoto.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, In the school roof)**

"I bet he's on the Shinkansen now…" Said a certain blonde petite, Evangeline.

"It's a shame you can't come to the trip master." Replied her humanoid servant, Chachamaru.

"…Hey, what do you mean "It's a shame"? I wouldn't want to go with that brat anyway." Said Evangeline.

"but it looks like you really wanted to go. Was I mistaken?" Questioned Chachamaru.

"Idiot! More importantly, why don't you go yourself? You want to go, don't you?" Asked Evangeline.

"No, I rather be by master's side, as usual." She replied.

"…Hmp. It's time to meet our guest then, prepare for battle!" Evangeline declared as the presence neared. Then, why a swirl of leaves, a man appeared. "Yo!"

* * *

**(Back to the train)**

"Please make yourself comfortable as the train will soon be arriving at the Nagoya, our next stop."

Konoka, made a worried glance at Setsuna then back at staring at the sky.

"All right everyone! The 15th annual school trip is about to begin! Please make the most of these five days and four nights!" Reminded Shizuna.

"There will be a lot of free time for the groups, so I think it'll be a fun trip for everyone!" Said an excited Negi. "Please try not to get hurt, lost, or cause anyone trouble! You should all take responsibility to yourselves! In particular, you should take care not to get hur- YAAAWWW!!!" Negi suddenly screamed as a push cart squashed Negi's toe. Most began to worry and began to glomp the poor teacher sending him into oblivion because of the girl's supposed to be glomp but turned into a dogpile instead. The rest sweatdropped at the scene. "I think I squashed his toe too much…" Said the waitress. Then the rest fell down anime style.

After everything settled down, Negi, cleared his throat. "Now where was I, before I was interrupted? Ah yes, Please follow the directions of the waitresses and remain in your seats." Then everyone began to do their own stuff.

"Ahahaha… it looks like they're having fun." Said Negi as he watched over his class.

"Hey, Hey! Aniki! Isn't it about time we checked out the surroundings?" Reminded his weasel familiar, Chamo.

"Eh, what do you mean?" Asked Negi.

"Didn't you hear the old man? He said that there might be people trying to make trouble for us on the way! There must be spies from the west tower, you never know!" Reminded Chamo.

"EH!?!?! Spies?!" Replied a shocked Negi. Then a scream was heard. "KYAAAAHHHH!!!!"

"Aniki!" Shouted Chamo.

"The sound was coming from…!" Negi then rushed in to the room only to see a sea of frogs. With, of course, screaming from the girls.

Negi, with the assistance from the others, took all of the frogs and place them in a big sack.

"We've managed to collect all 108 of the frogs- aru!" said Ku Fei.

"Shizuna- san has fainted!" Shouted Makie she held the fainted teacher in her arms.

"Get the health committee officer to look after her! Iincho- san! Make an emergency roll- call!" Said Negi.

"The health officer also fainted!" said Asuna.

Negi sighed. "Aniki! It is probably an annoyance or a distraction that was set up by the Kansai Magic Association!" Exclaimed Chamo.

Negi panicked as he search for the letter and sighed once he found it. "It's still here…" Said a relieved Negi as he revealed the letter. But suddenly a bird snatched the letter and flew away. "The letter!" panicked Negi and chased after it. "After it, Aniki!" said Chamo. As he followed him.

"W- wait!" said Asuna as she was eager to follow Negi but was interrupted by Iincho. "Asuna- san, Konoka- san, Sakurazaki- san is not here…" set a skeptical Iincho.

"Se- chan isn't here?" asked an oblivious Konoka.

* * *

**(With Negi)**

"It's getting away!" cried Negi as they desperatingly chased the bird.

"Aniki! That's a Shikigami! It's a bird that is controlled by magic!" Explained Chamo.

"Then I came prepared!" He said as he brought out a little wand.

"All right! Ras Tel Ma Scir-OUFFFF!!!" He was suddenly bumped by the passing waitress. "Wah! Sorry!" He apologized as he continued to chase it.

When the Sikigami was about to escape, He was slashed by the sword of Setsuna, just when Negi arrived at the scene.

"Wait!" He shouted as Setsuna picked up the letter.

"Is this yours sensei?" She asked. Negi nodded. Setsuna gave the letter to him and walk away but not before she said "It would be wise to be careful Sensei… especially… if we arrive at the other side…"

* * *

**(Meanwhile Earlier)**

Four figures appeared on a rooftop of Kyoto by a swirl of wind and explosion of flames.

"WOOO!!! We arrive earlier than expected!" Said a hooded figure. "We need to find the location of the first seal, isn't that right?"

"Hmf. I could care less about time as long as I get out of this slavery as soon as possible!" Said the second as she scanned her surroundings.

The third kept quiet as she too scanned her surroundings.

The fourth however, stretched its body as a clink is heard all around. "It's been too long… god, I hate this stupid body of mine! It's too… stiff!!!" She said as done some exercises.

"Well, we can argue later but someone is impatient about the seal so we should go. So team, Move out!" The first figure said as they moved.

* * *

**A/N: WOOOO!!!! At long last, I was able to update this. It's been so long since I last updated this. Work is REALLY a pain right now and I have like what? 1 hour a day to write this chapter. But as long as it is for you readers I don't mind!**

**Now I know your wondering where is Konoha in all this crap? Or maybe, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN TO KONOHA?!?! Or something like that, fortunately, by next next chapter, Konoha will take part of the story so stay tune!**

**I have not decided whether if I should a Konoha kunoichi in the mix? But I decided that YOU reviewers will decide for me. For I, with love and care, care for your enjoyment.**

**Please give your honest opinion of the fanfic, I will gladly accept critiques. **

**SO R&R and VOTE IN THE POLLS! BTW… The winner in the current poll is…**

**MEDIC NIN!!! Wo…I never expect that… I was expecting reaper but oh well.**

**PEACE OUT!!!**


End file.
